The Executors
In the 30th century, Finsel saw the emergence of a group of people called the Executors, who purged the nobility, supported the civilians, and remolded text Set Details Set Story bg_cg_16_RBG.png bg_cg_17_RBG.png Transcript Magda: ...Do I really have to wear it like this? Shana: My lady, it is part of our rules to admit defeat for prop bet, if you can't play- Magda: ...I'll wear it! Shana: And you have to walk around in it and maintain order! Magda: ...No problem! Shana: Good, you've known the rules! Then- Civilian Girl: Hey take your hands off me! Civilian Man: Come on! Don't be so serious! We are good friends, right? Civilian Girl: Who is your friend? Get off! Civilian Man: Sorry, your strength can't compare to mine. Civilian Girl: Have you lost your mind after drinking some alcohol?! This is the tavern! If you dare bully me- Civilian Man: Come now, don't be so serious. We're just having fun tonight, aren't we? Like everyone else here. Oh, look at them over there... Civilian Girl: No, I refuse! Can... Can someone help me... Man's Voice: Let go of her. Civilian Man: Who are you? Stay out of... Umph!! Man's Voice: For a gentleman, you're too rude. Civilian Man: You... you will pay for that! Shana: Hmph! Someone is causing a ruckus again! Magda: They're fighting really fiercely. Shana: It's time to fulfill your duty. Go now! Magda: E-Eh?! I... I don't know how to fight! Shana: Who asks you to fight? As long as you're wearing this uniform in the tavern, nobody dare to bully you. Go over there, now! It's your job to maintain the order here! Magda: Alright, I'll go. (But the man with his back fa ing me looks very familiar...) Civilian Girl: This gentleman, you saved me! I don't have much to repay you, but do you drink? Man's Voice: Thank you, young lady. Can I have a box of liquor? Civilian Girl: One, one box?! Ok! Hey, you! Serve us the liquor, please! People in Tavern: Mister, you don't just fight well, you also drink like a fish! People in Tavern: Yeah! Those two moves you used just now were both fast and vicious! I'd like to propose a toast for your moves! Willow: Haha... Cheers! Civilian Man: Darn it... Willow: Don't want to accept your failure? People in Tavern: You want to lose again, don't you! Get out of here! People in Tavern: Yeah! Out of consideration for your life, you should first go home and train for a few more years! Hahaha- Magda: ...was he Mr. Willow?! Willow: Ah? E-Eh- Lady El- Ellen- Magda: *Cough* there is no Lady Ellenstein today, only The Executor Magda! Willow: Oh? It's my first time seeing an Executor in the tavern. Nice to meet you, Miss Executor. Speaking of which, your clothes... Hmm... Magda: It's a uniform! A uniform!! Willow: A uniform? The handcuffs... this whip... Magda: Stop changing the topic! I saw it all just now, the person that was fighting was you, wasn't it?! Willow: Ahahaha... we were just... practicing... Magda: Hm? Practicing what? Willow: A situation where a beautiful girl drinking alone encounter a pighead's harassment and has to figure out how to escape from this situation politely while at the same time not losing her strength! Magda: ..and your conclusion is? Willow: Beat him. Magda: Does this count as manners... Willow: Oh, Lady Executor, trust me. To communicate with these pigheads, a punch is the most effective way of being polite. Magda: Even through your words make sense, but Mr. Willow, can you come talk a walk with me for a bit? Willow: Hmm? Why? Magda: No matter what, you were fighting just now, and today my job is to maintain order in the tavern-- Willow: Oh, are you gonna punish me? Lady Executor? Magda: Hmm... (Shana didn't tell me what to do with people that caused a ruckus...) Willow: If you want to use that whip on me, you should handcuff me first, Lady Ellenstein. Magda: Hand, handcuff? Willow: Oh? So you plan to use that gun... Magda: Hey, things you say are getting weirder! Willow: Because... Hmm... I feel like Lady Ellenstein today... Magda: I've told you, it's executor! Executor! Willow: ... Magda: What are you looking at? Don't avoid the question! Willow: ... Magda: Why aren't you talking?! Willow: What else can I say... You want me to go with you? Alright, I'll obey! Lady Executor! Category:Sets Category:Fantasy Category:The Executors Category:Age of Steam Event Category:Set Story Category:Missing text